A second chance to get it right
by kusanosakura
Summary: Side-fic to Be Careful What You Wish For. Follows Fremione and SeamusxGeorge's second chance at love. The rebirth of WWW and their growing families Lots of Weasley appearances/interactions.
1. Prologue

Title: A second chance to get it right

Pairings: Fremione, SeamusxGeorge, DennisxAstoria, BillxFluer, OliverxPercy, ViktorxCharlie and references to DracoxHarryxBlaise, MichaelxGinny and RonxLavender

Rating: M

Summary: Side-fic to Be Careful What You Wish For. Follows Fremione and SeamusxGeorge's second chance at love. The rebirth of WWW and their growing families.

* * *

Prologue

For the last week it had been flowers. Hermione woke to find one on her pillow, one in the bathroom, one beside a plate in the kitchen and one in her office. The flower was always accompanied with its meaning and a reflection on it.

Hermione slipped out and visited Flourish and Blotts where she purchased a book on flower meanings.

The first had been an Agapanthus…

It did mean love letter.

Fred Weasley was writing her a letter in flowers?

Alyssum…

Worth beyond beauty.

Alstroemeria…

Devotion

Aster…

Patience…

Baby's breath…

Everlasting love.

Bluebell…

Constancy.

Bougainvillea…

Passion.

Cactus…

Ardent love

Pink carnation…

I will never forget you.

White carnation …

Sweet and lovely.

Celandine…

Joys to come.

Chervil…

Sincerity

Chrysanthemum…

Truth.

Clove…

I have loved you and you have not known it.

White clover…

Think of me.

Daffodil…

New beginnings.

Euphrobia…

Persistence.

Forsythia…

Anticipation.

Heliotrope…

Devoted affection.

White hyacinth…

Beauty.

Ivy…

Fidelity.

Jonquil…

Desire.

Lily of the valley…

Return of happiness.

Linden…

Conjugal love.

The meanings were the same as those written in Fred's own hand.

Shyly, Hermione chose her response.

Peach blossom…

I am your captive.

Camellia…

My destiny is your hands.

Cyclamen…

Timid hope.

Flax…

I feel your kindness.

Mignonette…

Your qualities surpass your charms

Petunia…

Your presence soothes me.

Plum…

Keep your promises.

Stephanotis…

Happiness in marriage.

Vetch…

I cling to thee.

The translation would be.

I accept. Treat me well. I hope you are honest. Keep your promise. I've felt your concern and care. I care more for the inner you then the mask. Name the day.

Hermione left the bouquet pinned to Fred's door.

XoooooX

The arrangements had been made, Liam his personal elf had taken their belongings to Atlantia and Blaise had gifted him with a portkey. He'd cornered George after work and asked him if he would go with him somewhere.

A still sulky George reluctantly agreed.

Seamus touched the portkey and they were dragged by the naval across Britain over the Channel and to Greece once more.

George blinked at him, "Where are we?"

"The resort that Blaise owns the land to. He thought we needed time away and the frotting is great but we both want more. I want to do this properly."

"So that's what the whispering and the kiss was about." George grumbled seeming a bit mollified.

Seamus kissed him hard, "Ya think I'd actually go after him? He's Harry's. I've got my sights set on a spunky redhead not some Veela."

George groaned.

Seamus slid his hands beneath George's shirt, tracing circles on his bare stomach. "Trust me. I'm only interested in you."

He was rewarded with a gasp. "Yes…please…you know I want this…"

Seamus tore the clothes off them both, tumbling George into bed.

Naked…they'd never been naked together. George was sure that Seamus had never seen him naked…what if he didn't like what he saw?

"You're more than I imagined..." Seamus muttered, kissing him. Rubbing his own erection against George's, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you? If I'd had any idea you wanted me back…you would never have slept alone…"

George gasped with each thrust; it felt better to do this without clothes. The only sexual contact they'd had before was frotting and they'd been wearing clothes.

"I want to come inside you." Seamus said against his throat, his thrusts stopping abruptly.

[cut sex scene- content posted on Aff org and AO3]

They rocked together, kissing and touching everywhere.

Seamus made lover to George slowly through two orgasms before the older man passed out beneath him.

He chuckled to himself, "I forgot how exhausted one could get their first time." he nuzzled George's neck, perfectly happy to stay the way he was.

* * *

Sorry for the wait!

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A second chance to get it right

Pairings: Fremione, SeamusxGeorge, DennisxAstoria, BillxFluer, OliverxPercy, ViktorxCharlie and references to DracoxHarryxBlaise, MichaelxGinny and RonxLavender

Rating: M

Summary: Side-fic to Be Careful What You Wish For. Follows Fremione and SeamusxGeorge's second chance at love. The rebirth of WWW and their growing families.

* * *

Chapter 1

Seamus woke to find a naked George in his arms, he remembered spending his time making love to the man he'd fancied throughout school.

He still felt some guilt but he knew Colin would want him to be happy and Colin had known about his feelings for George. Surely, Colin would have wanted Colm to have two parents…

"Mmm…" George wiggled a bit.

Seamus groaned, "Don't do that…"

"Why?" George blushed.

"You'll make me hard…"

"Isn't this a bit like a honeymoon?" George asked quietly.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Then isn't it alright to start the day like this? Even after Aednat and Beibhinn are born I like to let you have me first thing in the morning. I haven't really had as much love as mum pretends. She saved her love for her favourites. I never was one…she rarely had a kind word for us. Your voice is soothing and also I find your brogue sexy. I've wanted you for so long and I want to cherish each moment together."

Seamus already had an arm around him and pulled him close. "I'm sorry that your mum didn't give you the affection you deserve. I'll give you all the love you want." He kissed George's neck, rocking his hips gently and ran his hand over the chiselled chest.

"Yes…" George clenched his muscles to make it tighter, it helped that Seamus had morning wood. He'd been a definite virgin when Seamus took him to bed, no sexual experience beyond his right hand. While both of them were ambidextrous, they each had a dominant hand. His was his right and Fred's was his left. They'd learned to use both because they didn't want to be different. Mostly because it was more fun to play 'which one is Fred?'

Seamus rolled over carefully, so he didn't slip out.

George was pushed face first into the bed.

Seamus' hands touching him everywhere…

They came almost together…

George felt cum leaking from inside him and felt his entire body turn red with embarrassment.

"Come on; let's clean up before breakfast is delivered. I asked for room service. After that we can play in the water. The design maybe like an old affluent Greek city but we can still dive out off the cabin's veranda."

"Thank Merlin Bill taught us how to swim…" George blushed.

"Since it's just us, we could swim naked."

"Pervert!" George muttered.

"You don't really mind because I'm only showing off for you." Seamus teased as he dragged him off to clean up…

XoooooX

This time Fred was waiting for her when she woke.

He had strawberry pancakes, sausages, eggs and dishes of fruit. He had pitchers of water and pumpkin juice along with the pot of ginger tea.

"Are you done hiding then?" Hermione asked curious.

Fred smirked, "I wasn't hiding. I thought discovering the flowers would be more enjoyable if you were seemingly alone. I enjoyed your reply. Creative."

"I only responded in kind." Hermione scoffed, failing to hide a blush.

Fred knelt beside her chair and kissed her long and deep, "Damn you're too sweet…"

Hermione moaned.

There was no chasteness in this. It had been months since she was touched sensually.

Fred knew that about this long into a pregnancy a bearer often desired sex. He truly cared for her and wanted her to feel comfortable accepting that she needed it.

Hermione reacted instantly, her kisses were needy, and her body was ready. "I can't stand it…I need…."

"Hush love. I know. I'll take care of it…" Fred cast preserving charms on the food and the appropriate warming or cooling charms. Then he picked her up and carried her to his room.

Hermione was surprised; it had a large comfortable bed. It was also clean…

"Welcome home." Fred said kissing her neck.

Hermione let him undress her.

"Merlin Hermione…you're beautiful…"

Hermione moaned softly, as he traced her curves with his hands and his lips, taking the time to learn what felt good.

Fred had never seen such a pair of perfect breasts; they fit comfortably in his hands. Firm to the touch and beautiful…he fondled and sucked on them listening as she panted.

Hermione felt jolts of pleasure running down her body to her core. She felt how wet she was…and moaned, "Please Fred…"

"I know love."

Gentle hands spread her legs caressing her thighs.

"Relax…I won't hurt you…"

"It hurt before…"

"Because he didn't love you as I do."

Hermione took comfort in that, until she looked at him to see a frown. Embarrassment flooded her, "Is something wrong with me?"

Fred blinked, "You don't know? He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked nervously.

"That you're twice the woman Lavender ever could be." Fred pronounced.

Hermione blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Feel this?"

A thumb caressed her intimately

"And this?"

The sensation was duplicated but in a slightly different place

"Hmm…do you like that?"

When she was touched that way again it was twice the sensation.

Hermione gasped, "Fred…"

"It seems Hermione that you were born with a duplication. Ron probably didn't even look. A real man would delight in this…it merely means that it will take more than the usual amount of time and dedication to pleasure you." Fred smirked, "I am just the wizard for the duty. I'll take great _pleasure_ in it…"

At that pronouncement, his hands started moving again…

[Cut sex scene posted only on Aff org and AO3]

How could he have the focus to make her feel that? What was it? She'd never felt anything like that when she had sex with Ron.

If that time with Ron was just sex…this had to be love-making…

It couldn't have been anything else.

"What was that?" Hermione finally gasped out.

Fred frowned, "You never…" he scowled, "…of course you didn't because Ron's a selfish git. That my dear bookworm is an orgasm, which I skilfully made sure you had two of. That is another reason why you ought to keep me around; I certainly know how to make the bedroom fun."

Hermione snorted, "Arrogant bastard…"

Fred kissed her, "Then you better reform me. Not that I would stray but you're just the woman to keep me in line. You did say you were up for the job. When do you want to run off?"

"Let's get the shop going again first. George can handle it right?"

"Seamus dragged him off for a weekend. Sneaky brat had the same idea I had. I will take you away for a while but if we're getting bonded soon, why don't we fix your room up as a nursery?"

Hermione blushed, "Alright."

"Let's see. You got pregnant just before the battle, and its still October. So you're five months pregnant?"

Hermione looked away, "Almost six…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You look gorgeous pregnant 'Mione…" Fred kissed her.

Hermione kissed him back, holding onto to him tight. "Don't leave me…"

She'd never been a stick; she was well blessed in the bosom area and definitely had curves. Not that she ever really looked at herself; she wasn't narcissistic like some persons she knew like Lavender Brown. Since she normally wore comfortable but loose clothing like her matronly sweaters it wasn't hard to ignore something like a little weight gain when Mrs. Weasley fed one.

Since she wasn't that big and she was this far along it had to be only one right? Maybe, she just wasn't an early shower. After all she was tall and the baby seemed to be carried higher…

"Never."

"If you really want me to stay here…we can make my room a nursery…" Hermione said quietly.

Fred did a mental fist pump of victory, "We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because now, you expended too much energy just now. I could go without you but I don't think that would be kind of me. I love you Hermione…"

"What about breakfast?" Hermione yawned.

"I'll bring you a plate. I shouldn't have tired you so."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him, "I didn't know sex could be so wonderful. If that's what being your bonded is like, I can't wait…"

"'Mione this is just the beginning. There is always morning sex, breakfast in bed, massages, and baths. I was thinking of adding a private bathroom onto this room." Fred smirked.

"You're incorrigible." Hermione laughed.

"Perhaps, but I'm just here to be with you. I want to prove I'm your soulmate." Fred grinned.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Yes Hermione's condition is possible, just rare and it's called uterine didelphys with a double cervix which made it more rare. I maybe have kept too much in but the duplication information was necessary due to the plot lol.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A second chance to get it right

Pairings: Fremione, SeamusxGeorge, DennisxAstoria, BillxFluer, OliverxPercy, ViktorxCharlie and references to DracoxHarryxBlaise, MichaelxGinny and RonxLavender

Rating: M

Summary: Side-fic to Be Careful What You Wish For. Follows Fremione and SeamusxGeorge's second chance at love. The rebirth of WWW and their growing families.

* * *

Chapter 2

Fred decided to take Hermione to that shop Fleur mentioned the other day. He could definitely afford it and only the best for his girl.

It was a famous baby store in Paris and well Hermione had mentioned being able to speak French since she spent a summer there."

He was up early, kissing her neck and covering her so she couldn't catch a cold.

He slipped into the shower and bathed quickly before making breakfast.

He boiled water for tea, made fresh lemonade and fixed strawberry French toast. He also made a pan of scrambled eggs.

Hermione tore into the bathroom and Fred sighed, picking up the anti-nausea potion.

He knelt behind her and tied her hair up out of the way while he rubbed her back. "It's fine. Just nerves."

Hermione wretched again and then leaned back against him, "You'd think this far along and I'd be fine."

"Your morning sickness must just be late in coming. You didn't start noticing it until recently right?"

Hermione nodded.

She washed her mouth out and groaned, "I hate being ill."

Fred chuckled, "Everyone does. Here." He handed her the potion that would settle her stomach.

Hermione swallowed it and then let him guide her to the table where he handed her to the table and poured her ginger tea.

"Sip it slow. Once your stomach settles you can see what you're hungry for. If you don't like any of this I can make something else." Fred smirked.

Hermione nodded slowly, snipping at her tea before adding a piece of strawberry covered French toast and some eggs to her plate.

They ate companionably with Fred telling her rousing stories of his and George's pranks before Hermione started at Hogwarts.

Hermione giggled, laughed and chuckled, "Half of that can't be true. You must be making it up."

"Really. We forked the Marauder's map neat as butter right under old Fitch's nose. We managed to trap Mrs. Norris in suits of armour lots of times to get Peeves in trouble. He didn't care he hated that cat. He lived to torment old Fitch same as us."

Hermione shook her head, "You're incorrigible."

Fred smirked, "Of course and our sons will be just as adventurous."

"I'm glad it's a girl." Hermione let out a sigh of relief

"If they're like Tonks you wouldn't get off that easily." Fred pulled her close tossing the floo powder in accordance to his words, "Rue de Leon, Paris."

Hermione held her stomach only barely, "Apparently, I'm a little intolerant."

Fred took her arm like a gentleman and led her towards a large building, with a sign that read Charlene's.

Hermione had never seen a shop like it; it was filled with baby things.

It was a crib set with roses that caught her eye…

The package had floral prints in a pink and cream palette make the Bella Rosa Crib Bedding Set lovely. It would turn a nursery into an English garden inspired room. It had Roses, polka dots and tiny stripes that would create the ultimate girly crib bedding.

The Bumper was made from Bella Rosa fabric paired with Taffeta in Cream & trimmed in Thin Green & White Stripe ruffle. Piping & ties were made from Taffeta in Honeysuckle fabric. There was a Fitted Sheet that was Lil Pink Dottie. The Crib Skirt was tailored Thin Green & White Stripe trimmed with Pink Pom Poms and a 3 inch ruffled band of Taffeta in Cream fabric with a 17 inch drop. The Blanket-like the sheet was Lil' Pink Dottie piped in Bella Rosa fabric and accented with a Thin Green & White Stripe ruffle.

There was an optional Lil Pink Dottie changing pad cover that she adored and Bella Rosa curtains.

There was a lovely crème rug decorated with blue, green and pink roses that just begged to be purchased for their daughter.

Fred noticed a chocolate and rose coloured sling decorated with flowers. He held it out to Hermione, "Would this be good?"

Hermione examined the package, "I suppose it would. After all I can't carry her physically all day. It would also keep her close in case she was hungry. I'll be in the office most of the day most likely and it would be wise."

They oohed and aahed over a colourful and girly gorgeous Leaves Rocking Infant Seat that had a touch of the tropics. It seemed a perfect fit colour-wise with elements from nature portrayed in bright greens, pinks, and corals. The colours matched well with her rose-themed room.

While they couldn't find a Moses basket they liked that perfectly matched the nursery or the rocking seat, they both fell for an pink and green paisley one with a pink, white and green striped ruffle that came with a removable duvet style bumper insert, a pillow-sham like sheet, basket pad and cuddly blanket complete this set.

They found a lovely wrought iron crib that had a gazebo like top that would pair nicely with the rose garden themed room they had planned.

There was also a washable changing pad that was a mint green that would be covered with the cover.

They picked out a variety of colours in the Rumbleroos line of cloth diapers; Hermione was against wasting money or buying disposables because it was bad for the environment.

Fred knew Molly had used cloth diapers so he didn't really know much about other options.

They looked at a variety of bathing seats and miniature bath tubs but they all looked so uncomfortable that it left them frowning.

Fred noticed the flower shaped object and read its description aloud, "Handmade from materials that are charmed to dry quickly, cradle the baby gently and be comfortable. The Blooming Bath's petals are designed to hug any sink to create a safe, fun and convenient bath time experience for your most precious possession. Blooming Bath's made to cradle and cushion your baby like no other baby tub can. Forget about those hard plastic baby bathtubs or baby bath seats that are uncomfortable and don't cradle your child during bath time. It's a unique, easy, hassle-free experience that allows you to enjoy those special moments bathing your infant.

Using and caring for a Blooming Bath couldn't be easier. Push it into your sink and it creates the perfect cushioned cradle to wash your baby. When you're finished, gently squeeze out the excess water and use the hangtag on the back; your Blooming Bath will be dry in no time.

He held it out to Hermione, "What do you think?"

Hermione examined it, smiling, "I like it."

Fred picked up the pink one, "Well it's a bit brighter then I would like but it will do."

They then picked out dresses, tights, sweaters, stockings, skirts, blouses, hats, coats, capes, shorts, nightgowns and such.

The clothes piled up as Hermione and Fred found outfits for Roslyn.

Fred noticed Hermione looked tired and decided to call it a day, "Come on 'Mione, let's go home. You're tired and could probably do with a snack and a nap."

Hermione blushed, "I'm not that tired."

Fred nodded, "Yes you are. It's alright to admit it. It is perfectly natural to be tired whilst pregnant."

They quickly paid for the items and Fred made the arrangements for a packing portkey to be delivered to the shop in Diagon Alley.

Then he flooed Hermione to the shop, a mixed fruit smoothie and a potion later she was curled up on the settee with a blanket. He brushed her hair with his lips, "Rest. I'm going to be in the shop. Send your patronus if you need me."

She blushed nodding, "Alright."

"Rest well."

Hermione drifted off dreaming about roses and babies.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A second chance to get it right

Pairings: Fremione, SeamusxGeorge, DennisxAstoria, BillxFluer, OliverxPercy, ViktorxCharlie and references to DracoxHarryxBlaise, MichaelxGinny and RonxLavender

Rating: M

Summary: Side-fic to Be Careful What You Wish For. Follows Fremione and SeamusxGeorge's second chance at love. The rebirth of WWW and their growing families.

* * *

Chapter 3

The worst part about being an Order Member and a former Auror was that you ended up being sent on capture missions for the Ministry.

Arthur slept in the Auror Department mostly because he crashed after a capture. With Fred's death well he threw himself into work. Molly was more overbearing then usual and well he decided absence was the better part of valour.

He ran into Kingsley who asked him to hand deliver a message to Gringotts…

Kingsley ordered him to take a few days rest… he was working too hard apparently.

With the powerhouse Aurors and Hit Wizards he'd known when he was an official Auror; Frank, Alys, Sirius, James, Marlene, Amelia, Fabian, Rufus and Moody gone to the Veil and Kingsley as Minister they were short-handed. Of course Tonks was well liked by all and her absence was keenly felt.

More so since they had 'clean house' first…

Dawlish had always been a bad egg, what did one expect when the wizard was bonded to the likes of Alecto Carrow? He had been suspended pending investigation along with former Ministry figurehead Pius Thickness who like Yaxley had previously served as Head of Magical Law Enforcement…

His former associate from his days as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office Perkins had been drafted along with his ten subordinates from his Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects.

Unfortunately, they weren't Auror trained and they were forced to pair with actual Aurors…

Due to his age and lumbago Perkins was threatening to retire since they were drafted with the rest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…

Then again in the last twenty years Perkins had always been old and threatening to retire…

Arthur sighed, entering Gringotts.

"Dad? Dad!"

Arthur blinked yawning, "Oh hi Bill."

"Where have you been?" his eldest grumbled, "Mum's gotten intolerable and we need to talk about my siblings. Especially, Ron and Ginny."

"I was sent home to sleep. Kingsley told me to take a few days off." Arthur yawned, "Can it wait?"

"No. It's about Lunch, why don't you come with me? Let me treat you."

"I'm really too tired to go out. I'd probably just fall asleep on you." Arthur shook his head.

Bill called out that he was going to lunch and dragged Arthur out. "I don't really care what you say we're going."

He was pushed, pulled and forcibly led towards Fred and George's shop.

"What? Why?"

"You've got to see this…I didn't believe it at first but it's true."

The door opened at their approach.

"Hey Bill! Did you come for lunch again?"

"Hey Seamus, you enjoy your weekend?"

The Irish wizard smirked, "Of course. George, Draco, Blaise and Harry are in their respective labs. I thought I'd check the stock over. We want to reopen soon. With all of us working we should be open around December sometime."

Bill gestured at the stairs, "They up there?"

"Aye."

"Good work, I've got to give them my report. Fleur and Andromeda next door?"

"Aye, they've taken the school idea and ran with it. Nearly bought out the education of young magical children section out." Seamus grinned. "Dennis is over there helping and studying. They've got Teddy and Colm too."

"Must be nice to know he's nearby…" Bill said as he pushed his father up the stairs.

They could smell food the moment they started up the staircase and in true Weasley fashion; Arthur's stomach began to growl.

Bill threw open the door and called out, "Look who I found!"

A very familiar back turned around, "Dad! I heard you were out playing Auror. Congrats. Guess all that Order stuff paid off with Kingsley being Minister and all."

"I thought George was in a lab…" Arthur stammered.

"He is. I'm Fred."

Arthur's response was to pull out his wand, "You'll come with me quietly or I'll hex you like I was Mad-Eye."

"I'm not using a glamour and I'm not using Polyjuice." Fred tugged on his ears; "See? I've got both my ears. George knows it's me. Hermione in the office right now if you want to ask her. You're like the only one who doesn't know I'm alive and back. Were you trying to give the old man a heart attack Bill? Or has being the acting head of the family messed with your head? He's done a good job, he helped knock some sense into Percy, he's helped protect Hermione; he tracked down George to Greece and even brought Charlie home. You should be thanking him."

"How can you be alive when we buried you?"

"I was under the buried alive curse. Pomfrey knew it was me when I brought Hermione to her. Poor Mione, she found out she was pregnant, was dumped, found Ron was Cheating, assaulted and she was the first to find me alive." Fred shrugged, "We're okay now, and right now we're unofficially engaged. I'm going to blood adopt Ron's kid and we're turning George's old room into a nursery. She's making some sense out of the office and has taken over the paperwork leaving me to sell product and George to create really. Harry's taken over our Defence line, Blaise is working on our Transfigured products, Seamus took over the fireworks and Draco is working with George on potions. Andromeda and Fleur took over the preschool project next door, I bought a defunct publishing company- not Whiz-Hard of course and we're going to build a preschool to that Diagon Alley parents can have their kids nearby but not underfoot. Bill's taken over our investments- someone got to take over Fortescue's I think. Dunno who yet…"

"I…where did you get your business knowledge?" Arthur stammered.

Fred smirked, "I used your Muggle Ministry pay to buy books at the Muggle bookstore in Ottery St. Catchpole. You read the books after I did but they didn't really interest you. I still have them…I think they are in the office and Hermione's been reading them."

"What about Angelina?"

"She'd married to Lee now and the baby was actually his. I couldn't leave her while she was pregnant even if I had suspicions it wasn't mine. That would have been cruel. I'm not like Ron…"

"He broke up with her and she's pregnant? Why?"

"Her reminders about how important NEWTS are and her badgering about Harry I guess. Idiot, he was cheating on her and he accuses her of settling for him. Idiot. She's much better off here where I can make sure she eats right and take care of her."

"What about your mother?"

"She tried to take Hermione's things hostage and force her to return to The Burrow." Bill grumbled, "Then she had the audacity to firecall Fleur and scream at her. If Ron's there it's not safe for her, he gave her a concussion and made her bleed the scum. I hope they throw him out of Auror training. I wouldn't want him on any case I can think of…"

"He actually hit her?" Arthur scowled, "Whatever possessed him to do that?"

"He said she was annoying and that he was moving in with Lavender. Death Eaters killed her father because he refused to support You-Know-Who. She's been trying to study for her NEWTS I guess, her sister and brother I heard were at Beauxbatons." Bill shrugged, then the former Cursebreaker slapped himself in the forehead. "I forgot! I was told to give this to you by the Goblin who took over the Prewett estate." He fished out a thick parchment envelope sealed with the Gringotts' seal.

Arthur nodded, "I'll read it…"

"Are you joining us for lunch? I feed everyone…"

"Who are the names I don't recognize?"

"Harry's engaged to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. George is being courted by Seamus who is heir to Old O'Shanesey."

"Harry's engaged to blokes?"

"He told Ginny to they were over for good apparently and well, he went to Greece with Teddy, Andromeda and Draco. Blaise invited him. George stayed for a few days with Seamus, Dennis and Colm. Harry came back engaged." Fred shrugged turning back to finish lunch.

"Oh…" Arthur said taking a seat on the couch and opened the letter.

Inside was a note.

Beloved…

Arthur couldn't breathe…

Only one person called him that…

Gideon…

With shaking hands he opened it.

'_To my beloved Arcturus,_

_If you are reading this I must have really died this time. I'm sorry. I have shamed us both. Caradoc took my place at my request and Fabian let him. I seduced you not once but twice and both times I conceived. As I write this I am scheduled to be delivered. After our second son is born I am leaving the Wizarding world for good. _

_I plan to modify my memories and live as a Muggle. It is too dangerous for me to remain if everyone thinks I'm dead. I am Fabian's heir still, probably because he still loved me. We are twins after all Jason is too young and he wants to play Quidditch. Your father Septimus will no doubt continue to vote as our proxy. _

_I will get a job and pretend to be a widower; it's too dangerous to let a Muggle know I carried two infants to term. I hope that Voldemort is truly defeated. _

_If you've received this and I have not appeared to you then that means that I have modified my memories. It's too late for us. I ask for one thing beloved, look after our sons for me. _

_I named my firstborn for you, Colin Arthur and his younger brother Dennis Caradoc. I will be raising them under the name Creevey. Caradoc died in my place and so in his honour I named our son. I used a spell to put the pregnancy in stasis while I mourned Fabian's passing. I am now fine and healthy so I removed the spell. _

_I loved you, I always have and I forgive you. I hope you can too. If I were braver I would have taken Fabian's place and taken you from Mary. Now you have seven children with her and it is too late. Were it only the one I might have but I can't take their mother away. _

_I will forget you but you will always have my heart._

_Gideon Lionel Prewett._'

Arthur hadn't cried since Fred's funeral but he did now. Gone? Recently gone? He swallowed, "That Dennis you mentioned, his name wouldn't be Creevey would it?"

Bill frowned, "Yes? Why?"

"Where is Colin?"

"Gone." Fred said from the stove. "Died at Hogwarts."

"They are both gone then…I'll have to speak to him. I don't know what to say to him. Perhaps, I shouldn't. It may just make things worse…"

"Colin left a little boy behind..." Bill said quietly, "A cute kid, nearly Teddy's age."

"A grandson? Gideon…"

"Gideon? Uncle Gideon?"

"This is from Gideon…he says they are ours. I can't go back to The Burrow. My head's been clear for the first time in years…I was planning to go visit my parents instead."

"You haven't spoken to Grandfather in years…"

"Not since Fabian and Gideon's funerals…I should say Caradoc really seeing as how he died with Gideon's face. Fabian was still angry and I thought Gideon wasn't speaking to me. How can he forgive me after what I did? He's gone and I can't tell him I'm sorry…"

"Are you alright Dad?"

"No…and I'll never be alright. I can't divorce…so I'll move out. I don't know where I'll stay. Once the potion was out of my system I built up an immunity. It feels like a slap in the face…children? Our children?" Arthur couldn't take it and cast a sleeping spell on himself the letter falling to the floor…

XoooooX

Bill picked up the letter intending to set the entire missive aside for his dad only to see that it was addressed to 'My beloved Arcturus'. He had heard that his father had been betrothed before marrying his mum. Something about his origins being unsavoury, he'd left Britain as soon as he could to get away from it. The goblins were about the only people who would hire him even if he were legitimized.

It was his marks that brought him to his grandfather's attention.

Septimus Weasley bought him his own wand in Paris when he heard he'd been Head Boy and had twelve NEWTS. He was told if he ever needed anything to let him know…

Septimus had bribed the goblins into sending him to Egypt to be trained as a Cursebreaker…

It was something he'd never forgotten…

Charlie was purchased a wand and the Preserve was given a hefty donation…

Charlie of course was hired right away and had done brilliantly; he'd even staffed the Triwizard Tournament.

Bill knew that Percy becoming Crouch's personal assistant was his grandfather's doing, after all Crouch was his nephew.

He wouldn't be surprised if Septimus helped the twins too, maybe sent them a lawyer or information on properties. He would ask to have Septimus keep Ron from succeeding in Auror training.

He read the letter and he was horrified…

He had lost a half brother without knowing him; he had a nephew, and an orphaned half brother that needed looking after.

He went from having only six living siblings to seven…

Hermione was expecting, Ginny and Fleur…

Colin who couldn't be much different in age than Ginny was gone and left a bereaved fiancé and a son…

Merlin things were complicated…

Being the eldest hadn't been so difficult since he had to try to keep the family together after Fred's apparent death…

"Lunch is…" Fred said quietly, "…oh he's asleep. Dad must be exhausted. Why don't you cast a silencing bubble around the couch while I fetch everyone…"

"Sure thing." Bill said taking out his wand. "You know you could just send a patronus."

Fred laughed, "I could but after months in a coffin I can really use the exercise."

Then he was off to tell Hermione about lunch and Bill was alone long enough to cast a privacy ward on his dad's letter. He would let dad handle it, it wasn't really his business but he would keep a closer eye on Dennis…

XoooooX

The family- Fred, Hermione, George, Seamus, Harry, Blaise, Draco, Andromeda, Fleur and Dennis joined Bill around the table. Andromeda had already experimented with wizardspace to help enlarge the kitchen/dining room to fit all of them.

Hermione was doing much better these days and well having a birth healer in the family was a boon.

The newlywed vibe was rather affecting since everyone but Andromeda and Dennis were in that blissful state.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: I know I'm a horrible person for shipping Arthur and Gideon and this time I really killed Gideon off. I'm sorry but I really really don't like Molly. We know so little about him and I don't think Arthur and Molly's relationship is a good one. So this is an Arthur who has to learn how to live without Molly, how to have a real relationship with his kids and eventual grandkids, repair his relationship with his parents and morn Gideon. We'll see what sort of an impact this all has for Arthur...


End file.
